What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Ripplerose
Summary: A strange girl has finally escaped from the Sohma Main House. But will she regain her memory? And what is this dark secret she holds that she can't tell even her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

My name is Rei Mori. I have done terrible things. I have betrayed and abandoned everyone I called friend. I have never stopped running from the one place I hate the most, and yet must never leave. If somebody told you my story was happy, if someone said no one got hurt, or that we all lived happily ever after, somebody lied.

**Chapter 1: Lost along the Way**

"You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go..."

-Doctor Seuss: "Oh the places you'll go"

I was walking down the sandy path trying to get as far away from the huge mansion as possible. Stumbling over the flowered patterned kimono that I hated so much, I fell on my face. Again. At this rate, they'd find me quickly and then I'd have to go back, and he'd punish me. He'd punish us all…. Shuddering, I ripped part of my overlong hem off and balled the cream colored fabric up, continuing my desperate run. Eventually, the Sohma main house (the mansion I had been running away from) disappeared from view. Slowing slightly with relief and fatigue, I glanced around me. I was in a forest; I could hear birds twittering and the babbling of a brook to the east. The trees were tall and sturdy; I leaned against the thick trunk of one for a rest. Inhaling deeply, I began to walk some more. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it far. But I needed to at least find some place to shelter and hide until I got my strength back. Tripping once again, I realized I couldn't stand again. I was shaking all over and I had no will to go on. If they found me here, I would be punished and punished badly. I hoped I could at least die here. I could faintly hear voices as I closed my eyes, but I was too tired to run anymore. _Let me die here. Please just let me die! _Were my last thoughts before I passed out.

"How did she get here?" The voice was familiar, but loud. I was tired, and weak. I wanted to sleep. Something cold was on my forehead cooling me down, and irritating me. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to distinguish voices. If Hatori was here, he might be able to slip me some pain killers before Akito beat me. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of what was waiting for me.

"Why is it your business rat?" The voice was louder than the first one, and angrier. I felt a warm flow of affection surprise me. I didn't know who this person was, but I obviously cared very much for them.

"Why do you think?" The calmer voice said. I recognized this one too. Why couldn't I remember? "She's shows up half-dead on our doorstep. So, call me crazy but I think it's my business just as much as yours you stupid cat!" _The names, they were so dear to me! Why couldn't I remember?_

"Call me that again!" The angrier voice got so loud that if I'd been able to, I would have covered my ears.

"Stupid Cat." Came the reply that I was surprised to see, I had anticipated. Following the comment was a yell of rage and then a loud crash. Followed by a growl of pain and a slight laugh. I couldn't stand it anymore. Groaning, I tried to open my eyes. Suddenly complete silence enveloped the place where I lay. Blinking slightly, I looked up to see a pair of dark eyes gazing back at me. I screamed slightly with shock and then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Instinctively backing up against the sofa that I realized I was lying on, I quaked with fear. What were they going to do to me?

"Easy, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice was deep and reassuring. I stared at the owner of the eyes. He was tall, and dressed in a black tank top with baggy pants the same color. A spiky bracelet was on one wrist and he had heavy looking chain necklace. His spiky white hair stuck out every which way, he was about my age or a year older. And not exactly a reassuring person to wake up to.

"Rei?" Two more boys came from another room in the small house I realized I was in. The boy with short silver hair stared at me with a mixture of sorrow, happiness, and pain. He had a sharp, preppy sort of refined look that came only with popularity, money and friends. His eyes were a startling violet and I couldn't help but feel slightly disconcerted. But when I saw the boy next to him, I stopped breathing for a second._ It couldn't be…._

"I don't think she remembers us." The boy with the spiky white hair murmured.

"Rei-san, it's all right. You are safe." The sudden appearance of a teenage girl the same age as the boys in front of me, startled me, and I felt a thrill of fear. I glanced around the house quickly, watching the group with my peripheral vision. The house was small compared to the Sohma main house. It seemed to be a 2 floor home. I was sitting in what I suppose was the living room. I lay on a ragged couch with stuffing falling out of it.

"Honda-san, just stay where you are for now," The boy with silver hair said quietly. "She's obviously very nervous around people right now." The girl brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes, and nodded eyeing me with concern.

"Rei, it's alright. You're safe." I shook my head furiously. I couldn't stand them taunting me! How dare they? Hadn't I been through enough? Why couldn't they just call Akito? Did they think me stupid? I knew they were either lying about my safety, or were going to later suffer by Akito's deadly hand for helping a surly little fugitive like me. Angrily I grabbed the nearest object to me (a small china pot) and threw it against the wall. It exploded with a loud bang, and the silver haired boy pulled the girl out of the way of the cracked porcelain. I then sank to the ground cowering in fear. I choked back sobs. I had nowhere to go. Even as these people helped me, they were signing their own death warrants with Akito. I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They poured down my face. The boy with the spiky white hair took a step forward, placing a restraining hand on the orange haired kid. Resting on the other end of the sofa, he stared at me.

"You are safe here Rei. You must know that. Tell us why you're scared." I stared at him in disbelief. _Was he kidding? Akito is what I'm afraid of. And he should be as well. _

"Ah. I see." The boy muttered. "Rei, would it help if we told you our names?"

Wiping my face and eyeing him warily, I nodded. I felt I should know them but I couldn't place the faces or the voices.

"Alright then. I'm Haru." He said calmly. Staring at him, I felt a faint pull at my memory. The name was familiar.

The silver haired boy walked forward, to stand behind Haru. "Rei-san, my name is Yuki. Welcome." He gave a small smile of encouragement. The orange haired boy had not stopped staring at me since I had woken up. But seeing my inquisitive look, he bowed his head and muttered:

"And I'm Kyo." _Kyo? _I doubled over in agony as a sharp pain shot through my skull. Memories flashed in front of my eyes. Me sitting on a swing while the orange haired kid pushed me; dancing in circles with his hands on my waist, helping me perform flips; Kyo showing me how to incapacitate and attacker at the dojo; and then most clear and painful, was the memory of being beaten, of being screamed at.

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE? YOU KILLED HER!" _**that was my father's voice…**

"Kyo?" I breathed as I looked at him with new eyes. He looked up from the floor, his brown eyes hopeful and yet fearful. "Kyo! It really is you!" I tried to run towards him but fell, into the ready arms of Haru. He picked me up as easily as a little girl picks up a doll, and laid me back on the sofa. Kyo sat down next to me, and pulled me into his arms.

"Rei, you're ok. It's ok." He murmured comfortingly as I began to cry again into his shoulder. "It's ok. Welcome home little sister. Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2:Hidden

**Chapter 2:Hidden**

I still couldn't remember the others. I got brief painful flashes whenever I remembered something. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, they didn't come very often. I remember falling asleep in Kyo's arms from exhaustion. They told me that they were my family, my cousins. But they were all so different. Akito had told me different was bad. I still shuddered whenever I thought of Akito. After I stopped crying in Kyo's arms, I began to try to talk. I still couldn't. I could only say his name. Tohru, the girl who stood close to Yuki and Kyo as if she was part of the family, lent me some of her clothes. I huddled on the sofa with a notepad Shigure, the owner of the house had lent me. I closed my eyes and let my hand draw by itself. I was usually alone at the house or with only Shigure for company but he just locked himself in his study to work on his novel. Kyo said I couldn't read the novel because it was inappropriate for my age. Though I knew he hated to do it, Kyo had gone to school with Haru, Yuki and Tohru. Shigure had all but shoved them out the door placating Kyo saying he'd call the school if anything happened. So here I was alone again. I didn't mind it as much as I once had. I could go outside when I wanted, draw, sing, dance, write, or paint. I was happier than I had been for many years.

"Rei, you're going to need to stay hidden for now ok?" Shigure said with a slight smile. "If Akito finds out you're here, we're ALL doomed. So please, just be careful. You're going to need to keep a low profile around here for a bit."

Personally, I thought it was a miracle that Akito didn't think to look here in the first place. After all, he hated Tohru with a passion, and nothing would please him more than having an excuse to throttle her. (Not that Kyo or Yuki would allow that however). But it seemed that in a fit of rage as he was, he didn't think clearly. No complaints here. Putting down my pencil, I opened my eyes. I was shocked to see I was looking at a sketch of my own face. It was completely different than my new self. The picture I had colored as well, leaving me with the feeling I wasn't as in control as I thought I was. In the picture, my wide eyes were sparkling and a bright green, my long black hair was in 2 ponytails shiny and healthy. Glancing at a mirror, I winced. I was a ghost of my former self. I was skinny as a rake and pale as a ghost. My once lively eyes were dead, soulless. My hair was matted and my entire body seemed to radiate a sense of unhealthiness. Cringing slightly, I decided something. I was going to get better. I may still not be able to talk, but I would try. I would get better. I would get stronger. I needed to be able to defend myself. And it looked like right now, was the best time to change.

"Shigure when do the others get home?" I asked by writing on the note pad.

"I think they come back around 2 o'clock, why?"

"No reason." I wrote. Walking up the stairs, careful not to trip because of my weak limbs, I opened the door to Tohru's room. She had said to take anything I needed. Most of her stuff would fit me. Grabbing some clothes she had set out for me, I took a deep breath and headed for the shower. This was going to feel good.


	3. Chapter 3:A change for the better?

**Chapter 3:Change for the better**

"Whoa." Haru's shocked exclamation startled me out of my reverie. My once matted black hair was now neat and pulled back into slightly wavy waist-length pigtails. I was wearing a short white skirt of Tohru's with a light green top that complimented my eyes very well. I wore green and white sandals Shigure had bought for me on an errand, waving away my protests with a "we can't have a member of our family dressed in rags". So I guess considering my appearance when they had left for school, and my appearance now, I probably looked like a whole new person.

I was sitting on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil splayed out in front of me. I had been completely oblivious to the world so I hadn't heard the door open showing Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and a cute, short, blonde boy I had never met before.

"She's SO CUTE!" The short boy yelled and practically jumped on me. I didn't even have time to scream before Kyo's arm shot out and grabbed the boy by his curly blonde locks.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you NOT to scare her?" He snapped, bringing tears to the little boy's eyes.

"B-But she's so cute!" He whimpered and his blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"Jumping on her like that is guaranteed to scare her!" Kyo hissed shaking his orange head violently.

I continued to look on with curiosity and wariness as the little boy stared at me. If he hugged me I'd transform, and I didn't know if I had the strength yet to be able to control myself. The little boy was familiar like much I had experienced in this new life of freedom. Couldn't place the name though. Shaking my head, I walked up to him and held out a tentative hand. The boy threw a delighted glance at Kyo who reluctantly let go of the boy's head. Walking slowly now (trying not to startle me I guess) he took my hand and we shook. He answered the question in my eyes almost immediately.

"Hi I'm Momiji. Is it true you can't remember anything?" He asked in a single rushed breath.

Blinking rapidly I looked at Kyo pleading for some back-up.

"Momiji, she can't talk." Haru supplied helpfully. This was a serious shock to Momiji apparently.

"You can't TALK?" He practically screamed. Tohru, who had continued inside the house to cook dinner, came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pink apron.

"Momiji-san, please keep it down." She said with smile. "Shigure-san is upstairs trying to work."

"Work. Ha." Kyo snorted, earning a slightly disapproving look from Tohru before she went back to her cooking. Momiji continued to look at me with wide eyes that showed a mixture of emotions battling in they're depths.

"But is it really true?" He asked slightly quieter. "Can she really not remember anything?" He looked to Haru now for an answer. I sat back down on the floor and closed my eyes, continuing to draw. I heard the boys take seats on the sofa and someone sat down next to me, but I couldn't tell who. I still hadn't gotten used to anyone here enough, to feel the difference in they're presences. I zoned out in a way, letting my imagination control the pencil in my hand. In the background I could vaguely hear Haru and Kyo fill in Momiji on what had happened. From this conversation, I gathered that I was also related to Momiji in a way. He was also a member of the Zodiac. Flashing back slightly, I remembered that Haru was the ox of the zodiac as well as Yuki being the rat, and Kyo the cat (who was not actually part of the Zodiac). If any of us were hugged by a person of the opposite gender, well, we would transform into our designated creature. Silence finally fell over the household as Momiji pondered what my brother and cousin had told him. I opened my eyes to look at what I had drawn. It was almost black it was so dark, a room that seemed cold and terrible. I began to shake as the memory of that lonely horrible room sunk in on me again. I hadn't even realized I was thinking about it.

The paper was suddenly snatched away from me. Turning in fear, I prayed Akito would make my death quick. Instead of the cold cruel eyes of Akito, I was staring into the soft dark eyes of Haru. He was the one who had sat down next to me. His face was unreadable as he looked at the picture I had drawn. With a swift jerk of his wrist, he ripped the paper into bits. He then pulled me into his lap and held me tight.

**Haru's P.O.V**

I could feel her shaking. She was so scared. She had seemed so calm when we had first come home, as if she hadn't a care in the world. But as soon as she had started drawing again, I could feel a strange tension emanating from her. I guess she didn't even realize it herself. She was so frightened. Kyo and Momiji were looking at me questioningly. I gave Kyo a pointed look, nodding towards the remains of the paper. He closed his eyes and gave a nod of understanding. Momiji continued to look puzzled but chose the right moment to keep his mouth shut. When Rei's shudders finally subsided, I could hear the feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest against mine, telling me she was asleep. No matter how hard we tried she still couldn't (or wouldn't) talk. She would only say Kyo's name. I saw how much pain and love warred in Kyo's eyes every time she said his name. We all longed for the melodic sound of her voice. The one we hadn't heard for so long.

"What did he do to you Rei?" I whispered gently stroking her hair. "What did he do?"


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

"Rei, are you alright?" I shivered slightly and realized I was cold. Someone carefully laid a blanket over me. I gave another shiver. Then I discovered something. I wasn't on a bed, but on _someone._ I looked up, cracking my neck in the process and saw Haru. I had fallen asleep in his lap. I must have been more worn out and weak than I thought.

"Are you better now?" He asked quietly. His dark gentle eyes bored into mine. It took a moment for me to remember why I had even gotten a hug from Haru. I glanced around. I was still on the floor with Haru. Yuki, who had been at a student council meeting when the others had first come home, was asleep at the table with a bowl of half eaten rice in front of him. His book had fallen to the floor. Momiji was nowhere to be seen. Kyo and Tohru had drifted off lying on the sofa still sitting up. They were close together, they're heads just touching. I laughed silently_. Kyo had finally found someone huh?_ Haru uncrossed his arms so I could stand up. I took the blanket from around my shoulders and laid it across Tohru and Kyo's legs. I drank in the scene around me like someone who has just learned how to see. I would never forget this moment. Perfect peace resounded throughout the household and I felt truly content. I grabbed another blanket from the floor and placed it around Yuki's shoulders. I patted his head gently once and walked back over to Haru.

**Haru's P.O.V **

What was she thinking? When she suddenly started shaking I thought she was scared again. But then I saw the happiness in her eyes. She couldn't smile yet, but her eyes said it all. While they were still dark, they showed what she was feeling. She was laughing. I glanced over to where Kyo and Tohru lay, and knew that if Shigure saw them like this he'd never let Kyo here the end of it. After Rei put a blanket on Kyo and Tohru's legs, I saw something flash on her face. It wasn't really a smile, more of a spasm. But a little more times like this and it would be her old smile. She took another quilt and put it around Yuki's shoulders. She tenderly stroked his hair for a moment and then turned back to me. She tilted her head slightly and then mouthed something. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't understand what she was trying to say. She picked up the discarded notepad from the floor and wrote something in her easy small writing.

Thank You.

Those two simple words struck a chord in my heart. This girl had suffered so much, and she was still thanking people. She was thanking me. Even though there was so much that I could've done. Even though it was my fault she'd suffered.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the Boar

**Chapter 5:Meeting the Boar**

I woke up the next morning in my bed though I didn't remember how I had gotten there. I glanced at the calendar. Since I didn't technically have a room of my own, I was sleeping on a cot in Tohru's room. I slipped out of bed and noticed I hadn't even changed into my pj's (also on loan from Tohru) before passing out. Today, I resolved, would be different. I would be strong today. Because since it had been 3 days since I had first arrived at Shigure's house, I had the craving to do something. I wanted to go somewhere, make new friends. I asked Shigure about it.

I had mastered sign language when I was young and luckily I still remembered that. It had taken the others a bit to get used to my new way of speech. Surprisingly, Yuki was the first to be able to pick it up. Kyo and Tohru soon followed. Haru struggled a bit, but could usually understand me by gestures so my "language" wasn't always necessary.

So walking up to Shigure, I pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. Fluttering my hands, I asked him if I would be able to go school with the others. Akito had either given up on looking for me, or was too upset to think of the obvious.

"Rei, you can't even talk. How are you going to manage if I enroll you?" I lifted a thin eyebrow in exasperation. I was communicating with_ him _wasn't I?

"Rei, it's hard to learn an entirely new language over-night. You can't ask that of your teachers."

"Shigure!" Momiji called. He had on his usual sparkling smile. He had thrown open the door and was literally prancing all over the living room. Rolling my eyes slightly at his antics, I gave Shigure a last pleading look. I moved my hands some more in his direction.

_Please? Just ask them to put me in a class with one of the others in it! I want to learn! I haven't ever been to school!_ My hands said.

With a sigh, Shigure rubbed his elbow absently. "I'll think about ok?" An explosion of happiness burst inside me. I tackled Shigure in a massive bear hug just as Momiji entered the room with a dark haired girl behind him.

"Shigure did you say something perverted to Rei?" asked Momiji in a slightly disapproving voice.

"No. I just told her I'd think about it, and then she tackled me!" Shigure said with a slight grin on his face as he stood up. I made flicking gestures with my hands rapidly at Shigure. Then I turned to Momiji and the girl.

**Momiji's P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Rei truly happy since before she'd been "chosen". But when she finally let go of Shigure, she had look of utter pleasure on her face. No smiles yet, but it was only a matter of time. Rei had turned to look at me and Kagura. She gave me a welcoming look and stared at the girl beside me pointedly. Oops. I'd forgotten to tell Rei who she was.

"Rei, this is Kagura. She's here to see Kyo. You and she used to play together." Rei stared at Kagura blankly. Obviously she couldn't remember. All of a sudden Kyo walked into the kitchen where we all were gathered. He took one look around and his eyes locked on Kagura. I had rarely seen Kyo terrified. This was one of those times. He took one look at Kagura and made a mad dash for the door.

"KYO, YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER CALLED ME BACK!" Kagura shrieked and flew at him in apparent rage. Rei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw Kagura start beating up her brother with a vengeance.

"Hello Kagura." Yuki yawned as he came into the kitchen. His complete calm was probably the thing that shocked Rei the most. This kind of thing happened all the time. But of course, Rei couldn't remember. Her hands started moving so fast they were a blur.

"Slow down Rei, I can't read if you move that fast." Yuki said, still the picture of relaxation.

_Why is Kagura beating up Kyo? Shouldn't we help him? Why is no one worried? Is she another member of the Zodiac? Is she going to tell Akito I'm here? _ Questions spilled from her fingers almost faster than I could watch.

"I don't think she'll tell anyone. You weren't really close, and Akito won't think to question her. You only played a few times, and he has already questioned those in the main house who would know where you are. To be honest, Kagura doesn't have the best memory so she'll probably forget she even saw you."

_Is she part of the Zodiac then? Why is she beating up Kyo? And WHY is Yuki so dang calm? _

I gave a small laugh.

"Yes Kagura is part of the Zodiac. Yuki's so calm because this happens every time Kagura comes to visit."

**Yuki's P.O.V **

Rei's eyes were as large as saucers while Momiji explained things. Her hands flicked once more. This time, I saw it.

"This is Kagura's way of showing affection. She tends to let her emotions get the better of her sometimes, especially around Kyo. It's nothing to worry about really."

Rei continued to watch the mauling of her brother with an astounded gaze. Then to both my shock and Momiji's, she walked up to Kagura.

"Uh, Rei, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Shigure trailed off as Rei just gazed stonily at him.

Kagura was in the middle of trying to break Kyo's arms by throwing him through the wall. Rei walked up with a neutral expression on her face. She tugged slightly on Kagura's green jacket sleeve. Dark brown eyes flashing dangerously, Kagura turned to glare at Rei. But then she stopped. She let go of Kyo and stared back at the short 15 year old girl looking at her. Rei tilted her head slightly almost questioningly. I, Shigure, and Momiji all stared in astonishment while Kyo tried to take the opportunity to run for his life. Kagura's hand shot out and grabbed his hood holding him in place while his legs still tried to flee. Her eyes never left Rei's.

"Who is he to you?" Kagura asked quietly.

"Kyo." Rei responded quietly. That was the only thing any of us had heard her say. She would only say her brother's name. She pointed at him and then made a heart shape with her hand. Kagura glared. I could practically hear her scream "RIVAL!" in that head of hers. Momiji was half out of his chair ready to intervene if necessary. But Rei seemed to understand what Kagura was thinking. Giving her head a tiny shake, she reached in the pocket of the white jacket she wore and handed something to Kagura. Comprehension dawned on her and she handed whatever it was back to Rei. She gave Rei a smile and knelt down.

"I understand now. And I'm sorry, that you had to see that I mean. It's just when I see him, all my love comes out at once. I don't mean him any harm I promise." Tohru who had come in took in the gathering with a glance then walked up to Kagura.

"Kagura-san, welcome!" Kagura gave a small shout of glee. She let go of Kyo who gave his sister a puzzled look, then bolted for the roof. Meanwhile Kagura had embraced Tohru. They had become fast friends the year before, when Tohru had first come to stay with us. Tohru had understood Kagura loving Kyo. She had said that Kyo was lucky that he had someone who loved him so much. I had started looking at her differently that day. She really did think differently than anyone else I had ever met.

**Rei's P.O.V **

I know that there is still a lot to learn about this family. And I have many things to remember before I'm back to the way I was. Remembering may take a long time. But, if I can make people happy, help in any way, maybe it won't feel like such a long time. Maybe, I can belong somewhere. Maybe, just maybe, they need me. I hope so. Because nothing says family, like needing others. And I always wanted a family.

**Momiji's P.O.V**

As Rei sat back down next to me on the floor, I glanced at what she was holding in her lap. It was the thing she'd given to Kagura. It was a photograph. As I looked closer, I realized it was a photo of Rei and Kyo. They were both pretty young. Rei couldn't have been more than 5. In the photo, Kyo was sitting cross legged and Rei was sitting in his lap. They were both grinning. Rei's smile was huge and cheerful. Full of innocence and life. Kyo's was small but loving as he looked at his baby sister. As I looked at the picture I wished that Rei would smile like that again. It was my dearest wish that she would smile.


	6. Chapter 6:New people,new life

**Chapter 6:New people, new life**

**(Rei's P.O.V)**

"Rei, I have a surprise for you." Shigure said as I trotted down the stairs followed by Kyo. Yuki was in the living room on the sofa half asleep.

_What's the surprise Shigure? _I asked in sign.

"I've made a decision. You can go to school with the others." My eyes widened in shock.

_Really? _

"Yes, really. I've arranged an entrance exam for you. And if you get in-"

"Of course she will." Kyo broke in.

"As I was SAYING; if you get in, you'll have at least one of these guys in every class so the teacher will understand you, alright?" I hadn't heard him. I was too busy jumping up and down. Tohru was opening the door when I exploded out of it and danced around her. It felt so good to move! She stared at me in shock. I guess the fact that I ordinarily moved slowly and less conspicuously was a big factor in that surprise.

"Rei-san?" Tohru tilted her head in confusion. "Did something happen?"

For once I was too happy to acknowledge her question. There was a knock on the door, and an exhausted Yuki opened it to reveal Haru.

"Haru, don't you have a house of your own?" Kyo snapped. I was still in my own little world of bliss, waltzing around the room.

"Who says I like my house?" Haru asked his eyes following my progress around the room with astonishment. "Did you give her a puppy or something?" He nodded towards me.

"She's happy because she wanted to go to school with us, and Shigure said yes."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. I was in such a good mood I didn't care if Yuki was grumpy. I grabbed his arm and began to prance around with him behind me.

**Haru's P.O.V **

I hadn't seen Rei so happy in a long while. She yanked Yuki into her dance and soon the two of them were twirling around the room. If it hadn't been so beautiful and distracting it would have been hilarious. I could practically feel the aura of happiness following her as she whirled and dipped. Tohru came in and began to laugh as she saw the spectacle that was Yuki and Rei. They stopped and Rei looked at her curiously. Then, letting go of Yuki's hands she walked up to me and Kyo. She stared at me for a moment as if sizing me up. Then grabbing my large hand in her small thin one, she began to swirl some more and the next thing I knew, I was dancing with Kyo's little sister. Her eyes were so happy. I felt relief pulse through me. I knew that eventually this moment would end, but at the same time I never wanted it to. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. The moment where Rei began to open up. Yuki was talking with Tohru a strange smile stretched on his own face was nice to see. Kyo's jealous gaze eventually prompted me to let go of his sister so she would go to dance with him. I chuckled slightly as I saw the bizarre pair twirl and dip in the middle of Shigure's small house. I wished I could burn this memory into my mind forever.

**Rei's P.O.V **

I had taken the entrance exam and passed with flying colors. Something that seemed slightly strange as I had little schooling in the past years. But, oh well. It was soon my first day of school.

"Rei don't forget to get your locker assignments from the office." Shigure said with his face hidden behind the newspaper.

_Alright. _I signed. I glanced in a mirror and was satisfied slightly with my appearance. I stared at myself in the school uniform. It was a navy blue dress that was sailor style and I gotta admit I looked pretty cute. My hair was in pigtails as usual but they were held back with emerald ribbons. Tohru walked down into the living room where I stood stunned at myself.

"Good morning Rei-san." She called with a smile as she trotted into the kitchen to finish making lunch for Kyo and Yuki.

_Good morning. _ I replied as she emerged from the kitchen with 3 lunch boxes and her back pack. I heard a slight groan come from the stairs and saw the form of my brother slump down the stairs.

"Good morning Kyo." Tohru said handing him his lunch with a cheery smile. Something flickered in Kyo's eyes as he accepted his lunch with a nod and then walked toward the front door.

_Where is Yuki? _ I asked Tohru.

"Oh he'll be down in a second. He had to get a paper he did for history." As if on cue, Yuki appeared and joined us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Rei, Miss Honda." He said with a small gentle smile.

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru responded. I signed the same.

"You look lovely Rei." He said flashing me a teasing smile. I blushed slightly. A quick flutter of my hands said _thank you. _

"Would you guys hurry up?" Kyo's shout of annoyance broke through the pleasant sounds of the morning.

"Sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru called back and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Rei-san. We'll be late for your first day!" And with that the 3 of us dashed out of the house to catch up with Kyo. Today I would make new friends. Today, I will make a new life.

_*AT SCHOOL*_

**Kyo's P.O.V**

"Hey Orange Top!" I growled slightly at that. I hated it when Uuo called me that. This was exactly the reason she did it. I trotted reluctantly over to where the tall blond girl stood with Hana. She and Uuo were good friends to Tohru so I couldn't completely hate them. After all, they took good care of her.

"What'd you want?" I snarled.

"Who's the little kid?" Hana asked in her quiet chilling voice. Her fingers were busy weaving an intricate braid in her dark black hair. I tensed. Were we going to tell them she was my sister?

"Kyo?" Rei asked pulling my arm gently. She glanced pointedly at me and the strange girls in front of me. Flicking her wrist, she gestured to them and to herself. Tohru caught on to her meaning before I did.

"Rei, this is Uuo and Hana. They're my friends!" Yuki had caught up with us by now, the damn rat. Why did he have to follow us everywhere we went?

"Good morning Uuo-chan…Hana-chan." The rat spoke softly nodding to each of the girls.

"Hey." Uuo said returning the nod.

"Good morning." Hana said barely above a whisper. "Who is Rei to you?" She asked us. "Is she another cousin?"

Tohru shot questioning looks at us as if to say "well? Do we tell them the truth? Or do we just say she's another cousin?"

Yuki's eyes were shifting from confusion, to fear, to someone desperate for a plan. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"So if my hair was black, does that mean I wouldn't cause trouble? If I wore a tie would that me I wouldn't beat you up?" I groaned internally. Black Haru. Of all the times to pick a fight…!

_Haru! _Rei signed to me and raced down the hall toward the sound.

"Hey, where's she going?" Uuo queried straightening her long blue skirt.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse us ladies." Yuki said with a slight bow before racing down the hall after Rei with Tohru on his heels. _What was Rei thinking?_ I thought as I dashed after them.

**Rei's P.O.V**

I raced down the hallway, the others not far behind me. _What is Haru up to? _I asked myself turning a sharp corner and almost bumping into someone. Looking around me, there was a large crowd of people circled around two people. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Haru, and a tall gawky kid with short black hair and glasses. Whoa. What a weird combo. Pushing my way through the crowd I managed to get to the front. As I tried to go towards the two yelling boys, I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. Looking up, I saw a brown haired boy around my age.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. When that Haru kid gets ticked off being within a 20 mile radius is dangerous, much less 10 feet."

I stared at the kid. Tilting my head slightly I gave him what I hoped was an apologetic look and slipped under the arm that had been shielding me from the fray. Haru was standing 10 feet from the boy with a look that startled me. I trotted cautiously up to my cousin and tapped him tentatively on the shoulder. Unlike the other students who were wearing the school regulation uniforms, Haru was wearing his usual black attire complete with spiky bracelet and heavy chain necklaces. He glanced down at me, and his harsh face was replaced with shock.

"Rei, what are you doing here? Akito…" I stared back at him; pointed at the boy (who was now cowering against a wall) that Haru had been in the process of cussing out.

_Haru, what did he do? _ I signed.

**Haru's P.O.V**

She may have tried to hide it; she may not have even noticed it. But when I accidentally let slip Akito's name, her eyes darkened. They had clouded over, if only for a second. I felt a sharp tug at my heart when that happened. But when I saw her asking me why I was going to beat up the student council president I brought myself back to the present.

"Well for one Rei, he refuses to believe this is my real hair color." I flicked a lock of my white hair aside. Frustration tinged her expression for a second. Then she brightened.

_I don't suppose you told him it's because you're the ox did you? _She gave a silent giggle.

"Hatsuharu Sohma who is this child?" The president asked. The "this child" set Rei off. She whirled around to face him. The look on her face was truly terrifying.

_Does he know sign language? _

"Yes." I replied smugly. And with that, Rei gave it to him. She might has well have been screaming she was moving her hands so emphatically.

"Wha-But-No never-Huh?" Mokoto's Takeshi had never seen a student get so angry before. Kyo ran up just in time to see his little sister give the student body president a cussing out in sign language.

"Rei!" He exclaimed.

"Kyo!" She turned towards him with a neutral expression on her face. Then with a last glare at Takeshi she grabbed my hand in her small thin one and pulled me after her towards Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. A boy with short spiky brown hair was watching Rei with a strange look on his face. I arched an eyebrow and stared back at him. He flushed slightly and raced off after his friends who had fled the scene quickly. The rest of the crowd dispersed as well. Soon it was just us standing in the hall.

"Hatsuharu, ummm picking fights in school might not be the best idea." Tohru said nervously plucking at her skirt.

"He started it." I grumbled.

"Well cut it out." Yuki murmured.

I nodded. We all went our separate ways to class. I stayed still for a moment.

**Rei's P.O.V**

Haru seemed as if he was in his own little world. I looked up curiously at him. I tugged at his sleeve and showed him my schedule.

**Homeroom: Miss Mayu **

"You're in my homeroom. C'mon." Haru steered me gently toward our class just down the hall.

_Haru, are you alright? _I signed worriedly. He gave me a forced smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired is all." Shaking my head I looked nervously at the door that stood between me and a new life.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath. Now or never.

_Let's do this. _


	7. Chapter 7: Class of Surprise

_**Author's Note: Hey I'm Back! Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals for world history and let me tell you those were NOT FUN to study for. (A+ on my presentation though ^_^) So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update faster now that I'm on summer break.**_

**Chapter 7: Class of Surprise**

"Knock Knock." Haru called as he burst into the classroom. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realized that we were already 7 minutes late. Great. Thanks Haru. Thanks a lot.

"Oh is this your cousin Hatsuharu?" Mayu-sensei asked. She was a woman in her mid-20s with strange commanding air about her. I liked her immediately. She was pretty in a weird sort of way. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a strange wooden clip and she wore jeans and pale pink long sleeved shirt. She was sort of short but she gave you the feeling that in her mind you were the mice and she the cat, not the other way around.

"Yes Sensei." Haru replied, ever the mocking student.

"Well please tell us your name and something about yourself." Mayu-sensei said politely to me. I shot a fearful look at Haru. _How would the students who had been staring blankly at us react to sign language? _

Haru gave me a nod of encouragement. I turned to the class and held my hands up. I began to sign as quickly as possible.

_ My name is Rei Sohma. Something about me is that I use sign language to talk. _

My classmates stared at me in amazement. I recognized the boy I'd met earlier in the crowd sitting in one of the desks in the back. He gave me a friendly smile and a small thumbs up. Haru translated.

"She says: My name is Rei Sohma. I use sign language to talk." Haru gave me a slightly worried look. I just nodded.

"Alright then." Mayu-sensei gave a smile as if a mute person joined her class every day. "Everyone lets go around the class room and introduce ourselves to our new student." So the kids sounded off. I learned that the boy in the crowd earlier was named Mateo. Haru eyed the kid strangely, as if sizing him up. I ended up sitting in between Haru and Mateo. This was mostly so Haru could translate for me. I sat through class and learned like everyone else. We had a ton of homework, and an essay due the week after next. But I had never felt happier. I belonged here! As we were getting up to go to lunch I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively tensed. I turned slowly around to face the person who dared touch me.

"Hey Rei," _Oh thank the gods, its Mateo. _Mateo was scrutinizing my expression with a curious look. But I guess he decided not to ask why I looked like I had just seen a ghost. He gave another wide sparkling smile, and then held out his hand. I was about to shake it, when he started gesturing with it.

_Do you need help catching up in the curriculum? _He was using SIGN LANGUAGE. I stared at him in amazement. Haru walked up with his books just in time to see the boy signing to me.

_How do you-I mean where did you learn- _My hands faltered trying to phrase the words right in my head.

"How do you know sign language?" Haru asked bluntly.

Mateo smiled up at my tall surly cousin. "I have a cousin who's deaf. I learned sign language to be able to talk to him. I was the only one of my family to bother learning."

**Mateo's P.O.V**

Rei's pale face was impassive. Her eyes were a different story. They were bright, shining green orbs that bored into me for a second. I'm not gonna lie, my heart skipped a beat. Her cousin Haru on the other hand was staring at me, as if he was sizing me up. Raising an eyebrow at him, I turned to Rei again.

_So __**do**__ you need help with your studies?_ I signed.

_I'm alright. Yuki said he'd help me catch up if I needed. But I understand it so no…But thanks for asking. _

"No problem." I spoke out loud. "Well I gotta go to lunch. Catch you guys later!" I dashed out of the room with a small 2 fingered salute. That Haru kid's constant stare was unnerving. I wondered how Rei had managed to tame the wild guy. Clearing my head of speculation, I wondered to the lunch room where Luko and Motoko were.

"Yo Mateo!" Luko called sitting at one of the many long wooden tables in the large tile floored lunch room. The tables were set out along the edges of the lunch room, making it easy to see what was going on in the center of the room. The high ceiling also lent itself for very good acoustics. So of course the noise was deafening.

"Hey guys!" I sat down at the table next to my friends. Luko was sitting at the table, his shaggy blond hair fluttering in the slight draft from the open door. His pale blue eyes sparkled mischievously as I took the seat next to him.

"So what took you so long? Meet any new girls?" I groaned internally. Luko was a major flirt. He asked me that every time I was late even when I was just coming from the library.

"No one special." I said nonchalantly. Though from what I had managed to gather from Rei, this was going to be an interesting school year.

**Rei's P.O.V **

I walked to the cafeteria with Haru. He seemed to be deep in thought so I decided not to interrupt. I'd leave him alone for a little bit. Trotting into the cafeteria I was amazed. The floors gleamed even though the students were already half way through the school year. I spotted Kyo with a group of other kids including Tohru. Since I had brought a lunch instead of buying one (this way's much more eco-friendly), I walked over to them, while Haru went to get in line for a school lunch. Shy, now that I was alone, I moved towards the table, wondering if maybe they wouldn't want me to sit next to them. When Tohru saw me, a beautiful smile lit up her face and she guided me over to the table. Total, there were maybe 8 people at our table. Kyo sat across from Tohru. On Tohru's right sat Yuki and to Kyo's right sat Uuo-chan. Hanajima was next to Tohru on her other side. Next to Uuo-chan was Momiji in all his adorableness. I took a seat next to Yuki. Haru sat across from me, next to Momiji. All in all, there was much chatter. I didn't have to talk much, and I could hear many different conversations taking place. Kyo and Uuo were often very close to killing each other. At one point I wasn't positive but I thought I saw Uuo clutching her plastic knife rather hard. Tohru would make everyone laugh and smile. Momiji told us stories that his class had told during current events. Uuo described what it was like to be in a gang, and Hana told me that I had "nice electric signals". (I just sort of nodded and tried not to seem really weirded out by that...) Yuki talked to Tohru about an upcoming test, asking if she needed help to study, and asked if I needed help understanding the current curriculum. Haru didn't speak a word throughout the entire lunch period.

_*School ends* (Yeah, I know it's strange skipping over the entire school day, but I didn't have many ideas for it, ok? And before I get questions on this, yes I know Haru and Momiji are a grade younger than the rest, I just made them the same to make it easier on the plot.) _

The group of us walked home, Uuo and Hana didn't go the same way as us because they're homes were in a different direction. Kyo and Tohru were deep in conversation when suddenly, there was a crashing noise. I felt something bang right into me, giving me just enough time to sigh, before *POOF*

_**Author's Note: You finally get to see what Zodiac creature Rei is in the next chapter! How many of you forgot that she's part of the curse? A few probably. It's fine. Makes it all the more interesting. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome! **___

_**~Ripple**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Silent but Deadly**

I gotta give my cousins props. They moved quickly. Yuki caught me mid-fall and rushed behind the nearest trees. Haru distracted the poor guy who had banged into me. Of course Haru could never politely distract someone. He had to start screaming. I groaned internally. Geez Haru…

**Haru's P.O.V**

It was that kid from our class who'd known sign language. He'd been reading a book while he walked so he had banged right into Rei. For the love of god it was only her first day…

"What are you yelling at me for?" Mateo asked calmly.

That stopped me. I had just been yelling random nonsense at him.

"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked worriedly. "Hey, I thought I heard more than one voice. You, Yuki, and those 2 were here. He pointed to Tohru and Kyo. "So where is Yuki?" Kyo had a snarl on his face and Tohru tried to glance around in way she obviously hoped was inconspicuous. She was looking to see where Rei and Yuki had gone.

"Ummm Mateo-san-

"I'm terribly sorry if my cousins have bothered you Mateo-san." Yuki came to Tohru's rescue as he reappeared from behind some bushes shooting me a quick glance and gave a sharp jerk of his silver head toward the tree behind me. I nodded.

"It's fine." Mateo seemed slightly bewildered. He gave us all a last puzzled look, watching me warily as if afraid I'd deck him or something. As soon as he'd gone his way, Tohru turned to us.

"Erm, Yuki-kun?"

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"Where is Rei-san?"

"I got her." I trotted over to the tall oak tree behind me and looked up. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back in the middle of the clearing. Sitting on my chest was a small black panther. Its sharp white teeth gleamed wickedly at me and its needle like nails dug into my shirt. Staring at it, my eyes met startling green ones. I gave a chuckle and shoved the panther off me.

"You know Rei; you need to be a bit more cautious." The panther just sat up and began licking her paws. She was only the size of a small border-collie and her thick black fur was still short though slightly mussed. Her midnight coat still gleamed in the sun.

"Wait! So that panther-that's Rei-san?" Tohru gasped stunned. "She's part of the zodiac?" I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. Sometimes Tohru was overly forgetful. Luckily, Yuki decided to explain it.

"Rei is a part of the zodiac, but not a very well know part of it. Unfortunately, since it seems it has been awhile since she last transformed, Rei may be awhile changing back."

I bent down and picked up clothes that I'd hidden in the grass behind me when Mateo had appeared. I folded them and put them in my school bag.

"C'mon guys, time to head home." I started walking down a path. I then became aware that only Rei was following me. And I felt stares on my back.

"Guys?"

They were all looking at me with the strangest look on they're faces. Kyo suddenly exploded into insanely loud laughter. Rei just rolled her eyes. (This let me tell you, looks really strange on a panther) Yuki chuckled softly and even Tohru seemed to find something funny. But she swallowed her laughter and walked up to me. She then whispered quietly:

"The house is that way Hatsuharu-san." She pointed in the opposite direction than I was going. I flushed slightly.

"Ah." I sighed. "Oh well. I admit defeat. I can't for the life of me ever find anything. Lead the way Tohru." So we all marched down the path to Shigure's house. Kyo gave me an angry look when he realized I was staying with them for the time being. As if I _**wanted**_ to be near Akito when one of his favorite toys (Rei) was no longer there to play with. Yeah, _**right. **_

__"Welcome home everyone!" Shigure sang. And in a way, I was home. This was the one place I wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9:Impressive observations

**Author's note: **_I'm SOOOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in AGES! *bows Tohru style* GOMEN! I've been really busy, and was figuring this whole upload issue out. I'm sorry I've been so MIA. I just started my freshmen year, and to tell the truth, its been SO STRESSFUL. But I'll try to update as frequently as possible now. At least once every 2 weeks is my goal. Hopefully more frequent, but you never know. Anyway, sorry for the shortness, but Here you go! My continuation!_

**Chapter 9: Truth, lies, and impressive observations**

**Kyo's P.O.V**

Rei had transformed. On the first DAY. At least that Mateo kid didn't see otherwise we'd be in deep trouble. Rei didn't seem to mind at all. Sure, she still couldn't (or wouldn't) talk, but she still could communicate well. She trotted over still in her panther form to where I was lying on the floor. She licked my hand with her scratchy tongue and then lay down beside me. A silent request for love. I scratched her head and let her lean against my back. After a while there was a POOF and suddenly my little sister was back to her regular human form. Haru handed her clothes while averting his eyes (if he hadn't I would've yanked them outta his multi-colored head) Coming back from her room, Rei went looking for Tohru. The stupid rat was sitting on the sofa doing homework while Haru snored making a noise like a dog in a blender. Finally cracking from the irritating noise I chucked a dictionary at his head. A resounding clunk followed by a shout of pain assured me I had hit my target. Lying back down I went back to sleep.

**Rei's P.O.V**

I found Tohru on the second floor hanging the laundry. She had her pretty brown hair tied up in a pink bandana and a simple white apron around her waist. She hummed as she hung the clothes every now and then dropping a clothespin. Staring at the rainbow just over the trees left me feeling refreshed. I began to hum, not sing, hum. The words spread through my mind, sending back to when I first heard the song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_ There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby…_

Tohru turned to see me sitting on the railing of the 2nd story porch with my legs dangling over the edge. I must have looked rather insane, for Tohru looked at me in concern.

"Rei-san, is there something wrong?" She asked, worry coloring her tone.

I shook my head and went back downstairs to see if I could get Yuki to help me understand a math problem. I was just about to walk into the living room when I heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, yeah, sorry to barge in like this. I'm looking for Rei?" It was Mateo! I smacked myself in the forehead wondering why on earth he'd be here unless he'd figured out the curse. Well crap. Kyo wouldn't ever let me go back to school now would he? Pressing myself into the shadows I listened hard to the conversation going on in the other room. Judging from the yawn that had just shattered my ear drums, Haru had woken up.

"What's he doing here?" Were the first words out of his mouth. _Charming Haru. Charming. _

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Please wait here while I go look for her." I stated hoping that the kid wouldn't wonder off. I shot Haru a meaningful look that said "make sure he doesn't go anywhere." I knew he understood when he began to apologize to Mateo for his antics earlier. I was about to walk up the stairs when I bumped right into something on the landing. It was Rei. She was staring at me, emerald orbs glowing with curiosity. With a simple look at her face I knew she'd heard that Mateo was there. I shrugged and gave an "after you" gesture toward the living room. I followed her back to the living room. Mateo was a rather strange boy it seemed. After all, even if he was new like Rei, he'd have surely heard the rumors. We Sohmas were "mysterious" and in some jealous boy's opinions, "dangerous" (which I guess is true if you look at Haru). Rei seemed unconcerned about the boy. Then again, she must have gotten very good at learning to hide her emotions around Akito. I shuddered. I knew how that felt. All too well.

**Rei's P.O.V**

_Mateo, what are you doing here? _I signed. I knew it seemed a bit rude, but this was a question I needed answered. What if I'd blown the secret? My first day at school and I ruin it for everyone. Great. Just great.

"Uh can I talk to you alone?" Mateo asked, seeming slightly uncomfortable by the open glare from Haru. I gave Haru a "get lost you nosy cow" look. He stuck his tongue out at me before walking out to the front lawn. Yuki had gone back upstairs and I could see Kyo's sleeping figure on the porch now. Haru's snoring must have gotten to him.

_So what's up? _

"Um, see I know that you're cousins are lying."

**Mateo's P.O.V**

Her emerald eyes flew wide open when I said that. No confusion. So she knew the secret too. I know there's something fishy about the Sohmas. They're just so ODD. I mean don't get me wrong my family's weird too. I'm not gonna deny that. But I could swear that when I had been walking earlier, I had bumped into Rei. NOT that Haru kid or Yuki. But then she'd disappeared…how strange. Shaking my head I decided that I would wait. If she wanted to tell me, she'd tell me on her own.

_What do you mean they're lying? _Her eyes had narrowed into cat-like slits and for a moment I really truly realized how much she looked like Kyo. Weird.

"I'm not really sure what they're lying to me _for_ but I know that they are. Kyo's pupil's contract ever so slightly and Haru twitches his nose when he lies."

She regarded me impassively, her usually sparkling eyes emotionless. Then she began to shake. For a second I thought she was crying. Then I saw the tiny smile on her face. She was laughing. For a split second I had the urge to hear her true laugh. Unguarded, strong, unbridled laughter; I wonder what it sounds like.

_Impressive! _She signed with a ghost of a grin still stretching across half her face.

"Thanks?" Her face then sobered quickly.

_I wish I could tell you Mateo-san. I really really do. But, I can't. So please, forget whatever you saw, and forget about who we are._

"Rei, how can I "forget you"? You're in of my classes!" I was getting impatient. I know it's her secret, but seriously!_**As if I'd forget her…**_

_I think it's time for you to leave Mateo-san. _She signed. As if to emphasize the point, Haru came out of nowhere and stood behind her with a large white hand on her slim shoulder. Compared to him, she looked like a china doll. Rolling my eyes, I slung my satchel over my shoulders, straightened my blue knit sweater, gave the menacing teenager a nod, and walked towards the door.

"Bye Rei." I murmured.

**Rei's P.O.V **

"Bye Rei." As Mateo left, I felt a sad twang. Sitting down at the table, I realized something. I had a friend. And the first truth he wanted to know about me, was the one fact that I could never tell him.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell Me!

**Chapter 10: Tell me!**

_**Author's Note: **_I KNOW! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! I'M LAZY AND HORRID! But, in my defense, I've had a TON going on. I had Homecoming, and homework, a sprained ankle, a seizure AT homecoming, yeah it's a mess. But hopefully I'll get everything straightened out. And now, here's the hopefully good enough new chapter! *bows*__

(**Rei's P.O.V**)

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate school? Because I do. I really hate it. Everyone always looks at me funny, as if I'm not there. They stare right through me. And I really don't like it. Of course, it maybe I'm just seeing what I expect to see. I guess you grow to expect this when your cousins and your own BROTHER each have their own mini-fan clubs. (Totally unwanted by the way, Yuki truly hates his club) It has now been a week since my "incident" at school, but I still see Mateo. He still talks to me, laughs, and acts like nothing is wrong. Like he never came to my house. Like it never happened. And for some reason, I'm on edge. Just waiting for him to say something to someone else about what he saw. And I don't want him to. I really don't want him to.

"Hey Rei, hurry up. We're gonna be late for school." Kyo called to me. Sighing, I finished putting my hair in its usual pig tails and trotted down the rickety stairs.

"Rei! C'mon!" Kyo's loud voice shattered my ear drums as I entered the living room. He was standing literally two feet from me. I took my backpack with and whacked him over the head with it. He fell over. "Ouch! What was that for?" I gave him a face that said 'dude, don't mess with me'.

_I'm standing right here you idiot! You didn't need to yell so loud!_ My fingers sped through air.

"Sorry." He gave me an apologetic ruffle on my hair, and towed me gently out the door to where Momiji and Haru waited with Tohru and Yuki.

"Good morning Rei." Yuki's calm voice was tight with suppressed laughter and I had a feeling he'd seen the whole drama in the living room.

_Morning Yuki! Good morning everyone! _I gave a small smile to all of them, nodding towards the path. _Shall we go? _

The other's nodded in agreement, and we set off for school. Haru's eyebrows were scrunched up and every now and then he shot me an apprehensive glance. Something's wrong…

()()()()() At School

"Class, please pay attention." I sat in my desk with Haru and Mateo on either side of me. Mateo had been rather quiet today. Usually he was raising his hand to answer every question. Today, he didn't even speak. What is going _ON_?

I decided to catch him after class. As I packed up my bags, Haru came up to me.

"Hey, I'm going to go meet Yuki and the others at the entrance ok? Take your time."

**(Haru's P.O.V)**

Dang that girl is smart. I knew she knew something was wrong. I wouldn't tell her. Not in a million years. She'd fry me alive if she knew what I was thinking. As she squinted up at me with those emerald eyes, I felt an uneasiness wash over me. She couldn't know…could she? No, if she did, she would not be standing in front of me right now. She'd be hiding in the closet Shigure's, or clinging to Kyo crying her eyes out. She wouldn't be standing here in front of me as if nothing was wrong.

**(Rei's P.O.V)**

_Alright, I'll see you outside. _I signed. Why was Haru looking at me like that? His ochre eyes probed my face for a moment, as if trying to see inside my mind. Kami knows I love him, but Haru is sometimes really creepy. **(A/N: sorry, she doesn't mean like LOVE love, just like cousin love. Just clearing that up.) **He nodded and sauntered out. I heard a crash and I turned to realize Haru and I had not been alone in the room. Mateo was still here. He was now on his hands and knees picking up pencils and pens from his fallen binder. Without hesitation, I bent down and helped him pick up his things.

"Thanks Rei." I nodded solemnly. He was turning to go, when I instinctively reached out and snatched his jacket sleeve. He slowly turned himself back to face me. "What is it Rei?" He asked, curiosity and concern evident in his voice. I steeled myself for what I had to say. I couldn't tell him the truth, but I could at least make things right.

_I'm sorry. _

He stared at me dumbfounded. His honey colored eyes startled me. They flashed ever so slightly when I said that.

"Rei, what do you have to be sorry for?"

**(Mateo's P.O.V)**

She gave a rueful grin as if to say 'you don't know the half of it'. Then her hands stretched out in front of her again.

_Kami knows I have a lot to atone for. But I'm sorry for not being able to tell you everything. I really am. And thank you for not pressing me about it. _

She had "a lot to atone for"? What could she have possible done? And she thought I still held her lie against her? I've never been one to hold grudges, hadn't she realized this yet?

"It's alright Rei. I just want to help. I really do. I've seen the way you look sometimes, when you stare at the younger kids playing. You look so lonely. I just want to help." I hated to see her so sad. Her eyes would darken, and she would go off to a place that no one, except possibly Kyo could enter. She would shake ever so slightly, as if scared or about to cry. I really wanted to make her smile. I had yet to see her grin.

Even as I spoke I could see it happening. Her eyes got curiously blank, and the expressions on her face just disappeared. Like a slate wiped clean. I walked up to her, and as I saw her shaking, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei…"

**(Rei's P.O.V) **

Damn these stupid memories! Why couldn't I just forget what happened? Great. Now I'm going to start crying and shaking. Just perfect.

"Rei…"

Mateo was still here. I had to focus. I tried to wrench myself back from the painful flashes of fear and vulnerability. Then I heard the words that made me shake all over, just for a different reason. I didn't want him to hate me. I really didn't.

"Tell me the truth."

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sorry it's so short. It seemed like a good place to cut it off. The next chapter will be way more long and interesting! I swear! You'll hear the "Story of the Panther" and everything will make a little more sense! Again,sorry for not updating in awhile. I'm horrid, I know. But please read and reveiw anyways! You're reveiws give me motivation to write more!_


	11. Chapter 11:Christmas Surprises

**A/N: _Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've had major writer's block. In fact, I was considering discontinuing this story. BUT: I got an idea this morning when I was eating breakfast. And then… This happened. So: This story WILL be continued now that I know where I'm going with this story again. (I think) I apologize for any errors, this was typed in a bit of a hurry. Had to get it out before the relatives came over. Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy New Year!_**

**Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises**

**Rei's P.O.V**

I stared at him for a second. With a wince, I shook my head.

_'I'm sorry Mateo. I really am. But it's a secret that isn't just mine to share. And it's not something you need to hear. Just…know that I really wish I could tell you.' _ My fingers were a blur as I signed him my message. He gave me a sad look.

"Oh well. Just let me know if there's anything I can do ok?" He said, shining smile lighting up his face. I nodded in reply. Then, a thought dawned on me... I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the school, heading home. Kyo had to leave school early because he had an appointment with Hatori.

"Rei? Is this your house?" We stood in front of Shigure's house. And I was just stood and stared. The usually shabby house of my overly emotional annoying cousin was decorated with wreaths, flowers, mistletoe, and lights in all shapes, colors and sizes. The doors were covered with little stain the glass creatures. I gave a smile. And then a silent dance of excitement. Mateo watched on in amusement.

"Rei, is that you?" Shigure pranced out of the house, wearing a red and green striped robe. I burst into silent peals of laughter. He looked ridiculous. "Who's your friend?" The dog of the zodiac raised his eyebrows meaningfully at me. Shooting him a dirty look, I pushed Mateo forward before signing the word 'friend' at Shigure. Disappointment was evident on his features. Mateo saw this and winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I tugged him into the house. Dashing quickly under the mistletoe before anyone saw it, we came to the living room. Kyo was sitting on the sofa staring with disgust at the Christmas decorations. Obviously the excessive amount of blinking lanterns was starting to get on his nerves. Taking off my shoe, I chucked it at my brother's head. He fell off the couch, with caused Mateo to explode with quiet laughter.

"Why is _he_ here?" Kyo signed to me. Smirking slightly, I answered him.

'_He's visiting for Christmas! So be nice!' _

"Fine. But Haru and Momiji are coming over too. So make sure he knows what he's up against. You did make sure Shigure knew he was coming right?" I answered in the affirmative. Yuki came downstairs at the same time. With a quick jerk of his head he looked between me and Mateo. His violet eyes seemed to stare at me for a moment as if trying to read my thoughts. Then with a silent sigh, he called up the stairs.

"Honda-san, where are the placemats? We have an extra person joining us."

"Oh!" Tohru's surprised and happy voice flowed from upstairs. "Is it Ritsu-san after all? I thought Shigure said he wasn't coming!" The sound of footsteps sounded in my ears, and then Tohru appeared, holding a box overflowing with ornaments. She dropped the box as she tripped down the stairs, in a true Tohru fashion, but caught herself on the railing. With excellent reflexes, Yuki threw out a hand, catching the ornaments quickly, dropping not a single one. This all happened while Mateo and I looked on.

**Mateo's P.O.V**

Rei's house is strange. Her cousins, are interesting people. (I think they're all her cousins. Kyo may be her brother. He looks kinda like her.) The cousin who owned the house, Shigure, is well…loopy. He was dancing around singing random songs that I swear he was making up off the top of his head.

"Is he insane?" I asked Rei quietly. She nodded solemnly.

_'Positively bonkers.'_ Well. That was comforting. Good thing my parents aren't home waiting for me. Rei and I were sitting on the floor leaning against the back of the sofa, watching Shigure dance and sing. Next to Rei, sat a little girl. Rei had said her name was Kisa. Kisa had apparently been bullied for her eyes looking different. And as a result, she had just stopped talking. She talked now, but not a whole lot. Only to Rei, Haru (Which surprised me tremendously-but he acted like her big brother), and a boy named Hiro, who seemed rather rude. But I could see the way he looked at Kisa as she leaned against Rei while my mute friend brushed her short honey-bronze hair. He stared at her as if she was the earth and sky. Across the room, three people sat.

A tall, dark haired man with a serious face was rolling his eyes. It looked like he was resisting the temptation to throw something heavy at the idiot prancing in front of him. He was the Sohma family doctor, Hatori. He was a Sohma himself. The man who had previously occupied the seat next to the impassive doctor was dancing with Shigure. His hair was long but as silver as Yuki's. He wore a red shirt and pants with white snakes on the cuffs. He was loud, obnoxiously annoying, and had the ability to make numerous people want to hurt him in various ways. He was Yuki's polar opposite, as well as his older brother. Apparently there had been a large rift between the brothers and while Ayame (The silver haired prat) seemed intent on resolving the gap, Yuki was anything but willing. The looks he gave his brother were deadly. If I hadn't seen the flicker of pain in Ayame's eyes every time Yuki insulted him, or treated him coldly, I would have thought the man a complete dunderhead. As it was, I only thought him partially oblivious. A boy with blond curly hair was seated near Hatori, on the other side of Ayame's empty seat. He had sparkling blue eyes, and acted like a child though Haru informed me that he was actually in the same grade as the rest of us. Though he acted like a little boy at times, the bunny-like boy looked at others with eyes that looked older, and more serious than his outer persona. None of the Sohmas were quite what I would think to expect.

Sitting on the couch behind us, but never the less looking at the spectacle that was Shigure, were Kyo, Yuki, and Haru. The tall punk-rock looking boy seemed to be rather out of it. He kept staring at the wall, but whenever he looked at someone else, it was as if he was looking at someone totally different. I wondered what was wrong.

Rei seemed to follow my thoughts. Snapping her fingers in front of his face, she pursed her lips, worried. Haru (Hatsuharu) jerked out of his reverie and gave us a reassuring smile. We were all relaxed, laughing. Yuki and Kyo were fighting, but Tohru was singing to Kisa and Rei, I chatted with Momiji, the blonde haired boy. Then, all of a sudden, Kagura, (a cute girl with brown hair who was obsessed with Kyo) came running in from the front yard. Her rosy cheeks were pale. Her eyes were shining with fear. She grabbed Hatori and whispered frantically in his ear. The unemotional doctor's eyes flew open. He glanced at Rei with something akin to fear. Some of us had noticed what was going on. To be honest I think everyone did. But they kept making noise and laughing as if to cover up something. The room was thick with tension. Kyo shot a terrified glance at Rei and yanked her back onto the couch with him and Haru. Yuki whispered something to Tohru and her usually chipper face turned snow white before stammering back a small reply. I could hear faint footsteps coming up the path.

Hatori jumped up and quickly exited the house, trying to intercept whoever had made such an unexpected visit. I could hear the Sohma doctor talking quietly, but whoever had aroused such fear in the Sohmas had a voice to quiet to be heard. While Ayame kept shouting and laughing, he was looking at his younger brother in absolute horror. He was scared. But of what? Shigure trotted quickly over to us.

"Yuki. I want you to get Rei and Mateo out of here."

"But-"Yuki shot a frantic look at Tohru. Obviously he didn't want to leave her with the danger that seemed to be looming over us all. Kyo stepped in.

"I'll take care of her; he won't lay a finger on her." Oblivious to the conversation about her, Tohru was going around the room, informing everyone what was going on. Momiji was jumpy as a rabbit now. He kept glancing nervously at the door, behind which I could hear the sound of Hatori's voice getting closer. He sounded like he was trying to stall the person.

"Go!" Shigure shooed Yuki, Rei and I toward the back door. Suddenly, the door crashed open. Rei's emerald eyes were wide with a terror that I only saw when she had her space-outs. Kyo and Momiji launched themselves in front of Rei and I. Yuki stepped forward and stood in a protective stance right in front of Tohru. Shigure and Ayame were exactly the same as before. Kagura had shoved the sofa farther over (with amazing swiftness and strength) and Kisa was cowering behind it accompanied by Hiro who was holding her hand and squeezing so hard his own hand was pale as a ghost. Haru had moved to lean against the wall right next to the door. He shot me a look that said 'don't you _dare_ make a single noise!'

In the doorway, standing in front of an impassive Hatori (whose dark eyes were flickering around the room taking in the people and glancing behind the wall of Sohmas to see a silently shaking Rei) was the very person that all these brilliant people feared.

"Welcome, Akito."


	12. Chapter 12:Family Fears

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. But, I didn't really know what to do after that. So basically this chapter seems kinda like a filler in a way, but I hope you like it. I'll try to type and update the next chapter way sooner than this one. Love you all and thanks for being so patient! _

**Chapter 12:Family Fears **

_R__ei's P.O.V_

He found me. Of all the days, of all the times and happy moments, he had to find me now. Of course he would. It was just so _Akito._ Instinctively I clutched Kyo's shirt hem slightly in fear.

Fear. Everyone has something they're scared of. Tohru's scared of losing people close to her, Kyo is afraid of hatred, Haru dislikes being thought of as a fool. Yuki and I share a common fear. While ordinary people fear snakes, spiders, rats, the dark, Yuki and I fear Akito.

Mateo stood transfixed, looking at the young man in front of Kyo and Momiji who kept their seemingly casual stance. He seemed to sense the tension in the room because his eyes narrowed to slits. He didn't move an inch. I touched his hand slightly to gain his attention. His eyes looked at me, but his head didn't move. I held a finger to my pale lips, communicating he should be absolutely quiet.

Mateo's P.O.V

They were all terrified. I could tell. Even Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori seemed to be wary of the young man standing in the doorway. I could feel waves of dark energy coming off him. And Rei seemed absolutely petrified. Yuki didn't seem much better. Ayame was shifting slightly all the while keeping an eye on his little brother. Yuki's pale skin had gone completely white.

"Ah Yuki, I missed you Yuki. You didn't show up for your annual visit last year." Terror flickered through Yuki's eyes in a second then they became impassive, his grip on Tohru's hand behind him tightened so that you could see her pink fingers going slightly purple. Ayame's eye twitched as if itching to reach out and protect his brother, while Hatori kept a poker face, his eyes searching for an easy and peaceful way out. Haru was watching the scene the way a cat watches its enemy's when outnumbered. Obviously this Akito person was more than just a handsome face.

Turning away from Yuki, Akito faced us. He looked not a year older than Kyo. Yet, he inspired such terror in these people?

"I have lost a friend of mine. Kyo, I'm sure you'll know who it is." Instead of turning pale like the others, Kyo gave a faint snarl.

"No. I don't. Why would _I _know _anything _about your precious zodiac?"

"Ah. Watch your temper Kyo; bad things happen when you get angry. Do I need to point out the reason for your bracelet?" Kyo's face turned a shade paler, but his eyes narrowed in rage. I hadn't noticed until now, they were more red then brown. How had I missed that? And what was he talking about the zodiac for? Questions were bubbling up in my throat but I kept silent.

"Akito-sama, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Ayame seemed less afraid for himself than the others. If nothing else, he looked slightly amused. Maybe Rei was right. Ayame might be totally off his rocker.

"Like I said before _snake_," Akito sneered the word, "I'm looking for a friend. She left the main house without telling me."

"A.K.A she ran away without permission" Kyo muttered under his breath. I think my eyes must have popped out of they're sockets. What the HELL was going on? Rei quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, being careful not to be seen. I stared at her. Who was this Akito?

Ayame's P.O.V

The reason I spoke out was not because I was crazy, as everyone seemed to think. It was simply to draw Yuki and the others away from the line of fire. When I spoke, I saw understanding in almost all the Sohma clan eyes. Yuki's however also held a slight tinge of terror. He still cared. That meant he could still be hurt, which meant I had to be careful. It wouldn't be hard. I usually just annoy the Sohma Head, so he mainly tolerates me. I knew I was only running on borrowed time. But, maybe Akito would leave. Ha. Extremely unlikely, especially given that pretty much all the Sohma's were having a little Christmas fest (Minus Ritsu-poor dear, Kureno, and Rin) without him, and that we all seemed clustered in odd clumps. Yuki's stance in front of Miss Tohru was to be expected, but the rest except Haru were in odd positions. He couldn't see Kisa and Hiro, but I had a feeling when I saw Akito's eyes gaze momentarily stop at the sofa, that he knew they were there. The flash of satisfaction in his eyes was almost perverted. He knew they were cowering in fear. And he flipping enjoyed it. He enjoyed hurting my little brother too. He hurt everyone around him and didn't hold even the slightest bit of guilty conscious.

Akito's probing gaze was returning to the little knot of children guarding Rei and Mateo.

Time for a little misdirection I think. Come on Ayame, think of something. 'Oh...' I shifted slightly to the right, and then with a sly wink straight at Mateo, whose eyes were practically jumping out of his skull, I stepped on an extremely loud noise maker that made a cloud of dust. Let's hope the others make the most of the distraction. I could vaguely make out shapes moving in sync across the room. Good. Momiji and Kyo were getting Rei and Mateo out. Rei knew the yard like the back of her dainty little hand. She could find a good hiding place, or if necessary, run to my shop and hide there.

Haru's P.O.V

Come on guys, get a move on. You need to get them out. We all started coughing, an effect that would hopefully keep Akito occupied as he too was doing the same. I wanted to help the others, but knew that if I moved, Akito would sense something was up. So, keeping up the act, I doubled over, coughing like crazy. And then I heard the most effective actor. Yuki was hacking in a very unpleasant manner. Glancing into his eyes, I could tell that he wasn't acting. Oh god, Yuki was having an asthma attack. Through the smog, I could tell Hatori knew and was trying to find his way to my best friend.

The smoke cleared as soon as soon as Yuki's body fell to the floor, limp as a puppet that's strings had been cut. Hatori raced over, ever the medical man. His doctor's bag which had been sitting in the corner of the room had somehow made its way into his hands. Glancing quickly around, I saw Kyo and Momiji were now clearly alone as they too made a dash toward our fallen friend.

"Momiji, hand me the respirator from my bag. Now." Hatori's commanding voice took over the room. Akito watched on with indifference while we were transfixed as Hatori worked with a the methodical pace of a man who knew exactly what he was doing, and whose sole concern was the boy on the ground in front of him. "Alright everyone, give him space, let him breathe."

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru's quiet voice seemed to snap Yuki out of whatever daze he'd been in. His purple irises shot open. Coughing slightly, he looked to Hatori.

"You had a slight asthma attack. Ayame was looking at his little brother with guilt and joy, as well as triumph. Yuki seemed to read the reasoning behind his brother's eyes. He gave a tremulous smile, and then stood dizzily, against Hatori's warnings. He stared at Ayame, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Now see what you did you little snake?" Looking carefully at Yuki's fighting stance, and Ayame's face, I realized that they had gone back to play acting mode. Akito stood in the background for the moment, simply watching emotionless as the scene began. "You almost killed me!" Yuki shouted.

"Oh come now Yuki," Ayame put on his patronizing face, oblivious to Akito's presence it seemed. No one was of course. We were simply waiting for the explosion. "It was an accident, and Hari cleared you up, so there is nothing to get so worked up about."

The doctor in question rolled his eyes, joining in the act ever so slightly. "Just be careful where you step Ayame. Next time we might not be so lucky. Yuki can only with stand so much of that you know." He reprimanded his old friend, watching the others out of the corner of his eyes, urging them to action. Strangely, the oblivious Tohru caught on first. She walked quietly toward Yuki and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki-kun, are you alright?" Her voice was tentative, yet held a ring of fear. She knew what was going on.

Turning away from his brother for a moment, Yuki's face changed into a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine Honda-san." There was a sudden cough from by the sofa. Akito was leaning against the back of it, pretending not to notice Hiro was now standing up, pushing Kisa behind him in a protective position, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Well. That was certainly interesting." The Sohma Head gazed around the still faintly smoggy room with a look akin to amusement. "Although, I could have sworn that there was at least two more of you in this room." The amusement was gone from his eyes in a flash. The air had gone chilly and I could see tremors coming from Yuki, while Tohru was pale as death, and Kyo and Momiji held themselves tense. Momiji grasped Tohru's hand tightly, and from my angle still next to the wall, I noticed the wariness in Shigure's, Ayame's, and Hatori's eyes. Clearly they felt the cold too.

"Now, I want you to tell me where Rei is." Kyo snarled.

"You took my sister you lying piece of filth! And now you dare ask us where she is? You're the one who lost her! And how would she know we're here, like wise how would we know she left? She's been confined in that house for how long now? 10 years? You stole my sister you son of-"I yanked Kyo back from the now snickering Akito.

"Temper, temper." He waved a slim finger at Kyo mockingly. "You know your sister has escaped." His eyes flashed. "Now, tell me where she is."


	13. Chapter 13: Somewhere only we know

Hey y'all! Sorry it took SO long to update. I sort of hit a brick wall with ideas, so now we're at a place where I need to really think to figure out the next step. We'll find out the legend of the panther in next chapter or the one after. And sorry this is sorta short, I'm typing at 3:30 am cuz I couldn't sleep. So, enjoy! R&R!

**Chapter 13: Somewhere Only we know**

Mateo's P.O.V

As soon as Ayame stepped on the noise maker Kyo and Momiji were shoving us out the door, Momiji frantically signing Rei, afraid to use his voice. His fingers moved so fast that I couldn't read them. But Rei could. She nodded briskly, and then planted a quick kiss on Kyo's cheek, her eyes scared. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the darkness of the backyard. I looked back once, only to see Momiji and Kyo had gone. They had rushed back into the house probably.

"Rei, where are we going?" I whispered not quite sure if it was okay to talk. She shook her head and made a shushing gesture. Clearly talking still wasn't an option. Only after we seemed as if we reached a forest, did she stop. She pointed toward a tall willow tree that seemed rather out of place considering we were surrounded by oaks and pines.

"What?" I questioned her, sensing it was safe to use my normal voice.

'Climb.' She signaled. I stared at her. No way in heck was I climbing that thing. It was majorly tall and didn't look safe. She sighed, her shoulders hunched slightly.

"No way am I gonna climb that." I hissed. She rolled her eyes. She gave the tree a once over and I almost thought I saw a nostalgic look in her eyes. She shook her head slightly as if waking from a dream. Then, she turned to me.

'It's easy. Just watch.' She pranced over to a log that lay near the base of the tree. She crouched in an almost predatory stance, and then leaped upward, grabbing the lowest branch and swinging herself up, her eyes complacent. She looked as if she scaled trees every day.

She gave a smug grin and nodded to me. 'Now you.'

"Rei, I can't climb, and certainly can't do that." Her patience seemed to be wearing thin. Her constant glances in the direction of her new home showed me that she wasn't sure if we were truly safe.

'Just take a running start, grab the branch, and I'll pull you up.' I groaned. I stepped onto the log and ran. I leaped and managed to grasp the branch. Rei pulled me up; her arms were more toned than I thought they'd be. Then again, if she did this thing every day then they should be stronger. We were both sitting on the lowest branch of the tree. Rei was soon wriggling up another two branches. I watched her in amazement. She held out a delicate hand and pulled me up so we were both way above ground.

"Where did you learn to climb like that?" She bit her lip.

'I didn't. I just…knew.' Great. That made perfect sense.

Rei's P.O.V

I had always been able to climb trees as quickly as I just had. I guess it was just the instinct of a panther. But I wasn't about to tell Mateo that. Although, at the rate things were going, we'd probably have to end up telling him, and then Hatori would erase his memories. I felt a jab of pain in my chest. He was one of my best friends now. I didn't want him to forget me. That would hurt.

Mateo kept glancing between the house, the ground, and me. He was in a total fog about what was going on. Well, maybe not. He was smart. He'd probably realized that something was off about our family. Ok, maybe a lot of things. And he'd seen our reactions to Akito. I felt a cold blanket fall over me. Akito. He was still in there with the rest of my family, I could hear him (enhanced senses via my panther transformation-a lot of the others have good hearing too) chewing out Kyo, asking him where I was.

"You took my sister you lying piece of filth!" I winced as that reached my ears. Akito wouldn't like that at all. I just hoped he didn't take it out on Kisa or Tohru. Yuki and Kyo may hate each other but they could back each other up when necessary. Kisa and Tohru were both vulnerable to Akito, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Mateo was looking at me with a questioning look. I shook my head and mimed the words: 'Don't say anything, I'm trying to listen.' He looked dubious as he shrugged and stared up at the branches over our heads. I could now hear Akito getting into his dangerous mode. There was a good and bad thing about this place. Momiji had told me to hide in the forest. But no one knew this tree was my special hiding place; not even Kyo. So if Akito tried to force the truth out of him, he could give the honest answer that he didn't know. But that wouldn't stop Akito; he'd think they were all lying. Maybe Hatori and Shigure could talk him into leaving.

"Akito-sama I'm afraid Rei isn't here." Shigure said in an attempt to appease the mighty God of the Zodiac. "We really don't know where she is. But believe me, if I do see her, you'll be the first to know." He had known that if he said "we" instead of "I" Akito would go on the offensive. He would know that Kyo would never give up his baby sister. So Shigure was subtly guarding the others from the potential wrath of Akito.

"Very well," came the calm cool voice of the Sohma family head. "I shall take my leave. But I do want you to visit me Yuki. It's been so long." I shuddered, causing Mateo to turn around and squeeze my hand gently, a soft reminder that I wasn't alone.

"Akito-sama, I hope you find what you're looking for." Shigure was lying through his teeth, but Akito must not have noticed.

I could hear Akito's footsteps leaving the house. I held my breath as I waited to hear the sound of his car pulling out.

"Hatori, you may stay here for a while longer if you wish. Come back soon though, I may be in need of your services." Mateo looked stunned as I did. He had guessed this wasn't the typical behavior of the dark young man.

"Thank you Akito-sama. Merry Christmas." The others joined in the chorus of Merry Christmas, and "best wishes!" I sighed in relief. He was leaving.

Kisa's P.O.V

I was terrified. Akito had always told me that no one would be friend because of the strange color of my eyes. He'd told me that no one cared. Once I ran away and met Tohru, I knew he was wrong. Haru had held me in his lap for hours while Yuki stood in the doorway muttering encouraging words. No one had seemed to mind my silence. I'd followed Tohru like a shadow. So when I finally went back to school, things were hard, but I knew I had family and friends that loved me.

I knew Hiro blamed himself for not standing up for me. Even after a hundred reassurances from me, he still believed that it was his fault. But soon we became even closer, and I knew that he really cared for me. And I really cared for him.

In a way, I think my week or two of silence at Shigure's house had prepared everyone for Rei's appearance. They didn't mind her silence. And she at least communicated in her own way. I had only hand gestures and hugs to explain my feelings and thoughts. I just hoped that Rei and Mateo were safe now. When I'd coughed from behind the couch, Hiro had placed himself between me and Akito. But our lord and master didn't seem to care. He spared us a glance of amusement. His eyes were sharp and he knew that some more people were in the room. But he'd waited it out. He liked to make us nervous; he liked to make us sweat.

Kyo's P.O.V 

When we all wished Akito a Merry Christmas, I could feel the steel blade of rage and fear disappearing from my throat. As soon as we heard the car engine start, the entire house seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Haru was the first to speak up, his voice low and the words hiding his real meanings.

"Are the birds out of the yard?" Momiji spoke before I could.

"Yup. They flew off."

"Good." The silence in the house was deafening. I could feel something in my gut twist. While Akito's car seemed to have left, I knew something was wrong. I needed to find Rei. But that forest was huge, and it's not like I could go around yelling my sister's name.

Mateo' P.O.V 

God, this family had a huge fear of that guy. He didn't look more than a year or two older than Yuki. So what gives? Why are they all so terrified? Sure, he's kinda creepy, but he was just looking for a friend right? And then I remembered Kyo muttering that she'd escaped the Sohma main house, not left on permission, she wasn't allowed to leave. I glanced at Rei. It didn't take a genius to know that Rei was the one who'd run away. But Momiji and Kyo had shoved us out back before I knew what was going on. I could suddenly hear a crunch of feet on snow. Not good.

Rei's P.O.V

I could hear the crunching before Mateo. I grabbed his hand and gave him the signal

'Don't move a muscle. Don't move, don't talk, and don't breathe. He'll hear you.'

I held my breath, waiting for Akito to come closer. How did he know I'd come this direction? I had brushed our footprints over with a bunch of pine needles so it isn't like he could follow the tracks. And he didn't have advanced skills like us, because he wasn't necessarily a actual member of the Zodiac. So how in the name of god did he think to look back here?

I heard the voice I'd learn to fear more than anything in the world. The calm dangerous voice of Akito was ringing through the forest. Even the trees shivered as if his voice shook their roots.

"Come out Rei. I know you're here. So come out and play with me."


	14. Chapter 14: Time to Tell

**Chapter 14: Time to tell**

Mateo's P.O.V 

I felt Rei's form go completely still. I'm not even sure she was breathing. Faint footsteps came until they were very close. The slim figure of Akito was seen through the branches. His black hair danced in the freezing wind, face as pale as snow. Cringing closer to the branch, I held tight. All of a sudden, Akito's head snapped up, staring to seem almost right at me and Rei. I didn't dare to breathe. I didn't need Rei to sign anything. I didn't move a muscle. Akito smirked slightly. As he trotted away back towards the house, I could hear his parting remark.

"You can't hide forever _coward_." I could see Rei's eyes flash, a dangerous aura surrounding her. As soon as Akito was officially gone, Rei unwound her arms from the branch above her, almost swaying with relief. We could hear Hatori showing Akito the way out. The sound of a car leaving barely reached our ears. There was a moment of complete silence. Then, all hell broke loose.

I could see at least 3 Sohma's racing into the woods, searching around us. Rei nodded to me slightly. I called out.

"We're here." Within seconds I could see Haru, Kagura, and Yuki. Following Haru's step by step instructions, I was soon down from the tree. Rei didn't seem so willing. Peeking out from the end of the branch she had clambered onto, she seemed determined not to move. She was higher that I'd thought. How did she get that high? I must have voiced my thoughts out loud, because Haru looked at me with an odd look on his face. Then, he turned back to the tall pine we'd been situated in.

"Rei, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You can come down now." Above us, she shook her head vehemently.

"Rei." Yuki's voice was quiet. His own violet eyes were conflicted, but he was putting up a strong front. "Please come down."

Rei's P.O.V

Everyone was staring up at me. Brushing away a tear, I took a deep breath and jumped. I could hear Mateo's yell of fear.

"Rei!" He needn't have worried. I did 3 somersaults and landed in Yuki's arms lightly. Mateo's eyes were so big I thought they'd pop out of his head. Haru raised an eyebrow at me. Still holding onto to Yuki's shirt as we traveled back to the house, I shot a look of thanks at Haru. He nodded silently.

We finally reached the house. There was a faint odor of smoke, and the sofa was still in the wrong place. But other than that, things seemed normal. Clambering out of Yuki's arms, I didn't hesitate, and raced into the waiting arms of Kyo. He held me tight, whispering words of assurance that I ignored. They weren't true anyway. Mateo was sitting on the floor by the sofa, trying to ask Momiji what was going on. He wasn't getting an answer. I looked up from Kyo's embrace, and saw with some surprise, Hatori. Eyes watering, I walked up to him. After living with him for years, he could practically read my mind.

"Everyone's alright Rei. Akito's gone. He wasn't feeling well."

'_He never feels well_.' Not that I was complaining. I hugged Hatori, trying to hold back tears. '_We have to tell Mateo now. Are you going to erase his memories?_' The Sohma family doctor shook his head.

"I don't know at the moment. It all depends." I nodded silently. _'Start with the basics?_'

"I'll tell him if you want." Hiro's voice made us all jump. Kisa's hand was still in his. The fact that **Hiro **had offered caught us all a bit off-guard. The absence of Shigure seemed to go unnoticed. Most likely, he'd gone back to the Main House with Akito.

"No offense Hiro, but I think we should let someone who has more patience tell."

"So you're going to tell me your big Sohma family secret then?" Mateo didn't look excited like most did. Instead, his slightly tanned face was sober.

"Yes Mateo." Hatori seemed to have taken over Hiro's "narrator" position with no trouble. My schoolmate nodded and sat, ready for our tale.

"First, have you heard of the 12 animals of the zodiac?"


	15. Chapter 15: The Sohma Family Curse

**Chapter 15: The Sohma Family Curse**

Mateo's P.O.V 

"I've heard of them. But what does that have to do with you guys?" The Sohmas all were staring at me with the multiple colors of eyes, making me feel slightly disconcerted.

"Truthfully, it has everything to do with us." Hatori stated calmly. "In the story of the zodiac, God invited all the animals," Kyo snarled slightly, "and the cat," Hatori amended, "to a great banquet." I nodded. "The Rat," Kyo's eyes flashed angrily, and for a second I could swear his gaze had landed on Yuki's. "Decided to play a trick on the cat. He told the cat that the banquet was the next night. So while the cat slept peacefully, the rest of the animals went and ate and enjoyed the banquet. The Cat is not technically a part of the zodiac. Each animal present at God's table was given a month of the year, to celebrate the friendship between them."

"Yup, and the cat was left out, that's why the cat and rat hate each other right?" I asked for confirmation.

"That's right." Kagura said, sending a sidelong look towards Yuki and Kyo who were pointedly ignoring each other.

"Care to tell me where you all come in?" I queried. Yuki gave a sigh and conceded.

"When any of our bodies come under a lot of stress, or we are hugged by the opposite gender, we transform into the animals of the zodiac. Anyone want to introduce yourself?" Silence reigned for a few minutes. Haru spoke up, surprising me.

"I'm the ox of the Zodiac." He said almost absently. "Hence the reason my hair is different colored. It's not died. That really is my natural hair color."

"Guess what I am!" Momiji was bursting with a disturbing amount of energy considering the atmosphere.

"Uh…" I searched for an idea. Then, watching him practically vibrating on the floor, I took a guess. "You're the rabbit?"

"You're right!" Momiji smiled. Hiro rolled his eyes.

Hiro's P.O.V 

"This is ridiculous." I muttered quietly. "Hatori's just gonna erase his memory anyway." Kisa squeezed my hand. A warm current hummed under my skin.

"We don't know that. After all, they let Sissy keep her memories." She spoke softly, referring to Tohru. Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't reply. The kid…what's his name…Mateo. He looked at me. Squinting his eyes, he examined Kisa and I.

"Which ones are you guys?" I sniffed slightly, reluctant on whether to tell them.

"I'm the Tiger." Kisa whispered. The kid raised a brown eyebrow. Clearly quiet little Kisa was not exactly what he imagined as the tiger. "Hiro's the sheep." I met the piercing once over I was given before Mateo nodded.

"Tohru, you aren't one are you?" He said, with a smile playing on his lips.

Tohru's P.O.V 

"No, I'm not." I responded, flustered slightly. "I've met most of the Sohmas though."

"So who are the Dragon, Rat, Horse, Dog, Rooster, Snake, Boar, and Monkey?"

"Well, Shigure is the Dog, but he's not here presently." Hatori stated. Ayame, who everyone seemed to have forgotten he was so quiet suddenly piped up.

"And I'm the snake."

"You bet you are." Yuki hissed under his breath. I could see Mateo-san fighting a smile.

"Yuki here is the Rat." Ayame continued, ignoring Yuki's glare completely.

"Let me see if I can guess everyone else." Mateo-san gazed around the group of remaining Sohmas.

"Good luck." Kyo scoffed. Rei shot him a reproachful glance.

"Let's see…" Mateo scanned us all again slowly. "Kagura-san, are you the Boar?" She nodded, slightly flushing. "I figured that would be one explanation on why you're so strong." He grinned. "Kyo, are you the Monkey?" Half the room started chuckling.

Kagura's P.O.V 

I began to giggle at the idea of Kyo being the Monkey.

"HELL NO!" Kyo's voiced practically made the roof shake. Eyeing it nervously, Tohru-kun tried to calm down my love. "Do I look like a clumsy cross-dresser?"

"Huh?" Mateo's face contorted in confusion.

I giggled again. "Ritsu Sohma, he's the Monkey of the Zodiac. Tohru-kun invited him tonight, but he's staying at the Main House with Kureno, the Rooster."

"Ritsu is…different." Hatori supplied. "If you've ever been to a hot springs up north, then you may have met his mother.

"The slightly creepy woman who always apologizes for everything?" He asked.

"That's right!" Tohru smiled. "Ritsu is her son. He's timid, but he's good." Mateo gave a nod.

"To save more confusion, I'm the Dragon." Hatori stated firmly. "Shigure is the Dog, but he's the one who drove Akito back to the Main House." Mateo nodded.

"Then who is the Horse?" He looked at Kyo. "You don't look like the Horse would."

Hatori's P.O.V

"That's because he's not. He's the Cat." Mateo seemed to be debating something. "If you're not the official part of the Zodiac," I sent Kyo a warning look reminding him to keep his temper under wraps. "Then do you still transform?"

"Yes." Was Kyo's short answer.

"Then whose the Horse?" Mateo glanced at me with large dark brown eyes.

'_Rin Sohma._' Rei signed. '_She's a good friend. She's very nice to me._'

"Rin…Where have I heard that name…?" Mateo murmured. Haru shot me a slightly panicked look. He didn't want his girlfriend to be in any trouble.

"I have no idea." I calmly lied. Akito had mentioned her in passing. She was recuperating now that Akito had finally let me tend to the wounds. Rin had been thinking that the answer to freeing us all from the curse was inside Akito's mother's room. That hadn't gone well. Akito had pushed Rin off the roof. It had been touch and go for several days. Haru hadn't left her bedside for a single moment of those days, no matter how many times she insisted she was fine. When she was taken out of guarded condition, I as the Head Doctor of the Sohma family led the procedures to take place on Rin. She was doing better now, especially after she'd heard of Rei's escape.

"So let me get this straight."

Mateo's P.O.V 

"So let me get this straight. You're all members of the Zodiac," I ignored the hiss of breath coming from Kyo. "Whenever you are hugged or under stress you turn into the animal you represent?"

"That's about it." Yuki nodded.

"Hmm. That explains why you all are so secretive. Hang on a minute." I turned towards Rei. "I know I bumped into you that day after school. Are you a member of the Zodiac?" She nodded solemnly. My gaze darted between her and Hatori, asking for another explanation. For god knows what reason, I was taking this all fairly smoothly.

"Rei's a not very well known creature of the Zodiac. She's also Kyo's sister." Well that explained the eyes and mannerisms.

"What creature are you Rei?"

Glancing toward Hatori, he gave her a faint nod.

'_I'm the panther.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm so late in updating this! Yipes…I haven't updated it for like at least ½ a year. O.o yikes. Anyway, I've posted two chapters for you're (hopefully) enjoyment. Yes, I know they're short. I'm trying to update everything else so that everything has been updated by the New Year. (Irony MUCH)<strong>

**So, I hope you like this, and again, so VERY sorry for being so late. Crazy holiday season. **

**Happy New Year!**

**~Ri**


	16. Chapter 16: The Panther's Tale

**Chapter 16: The Panther's tale**

Mateo's P.O.V

"But is the panther even a proper member of the zodiac? Or is it like the cat?" Curiosity burned in me. I wasn't repelled by the Sohma's secret, I was saddened for them. To be suffering under a curse like that for so long and not be able to tell anyone…it must be horrible.

"The story of the panther is very old. So old in fact, that it's often lost in retellings and very few people alive today even know the tale." Hatori stated calmly.

"Can you tell me the story?" I turned to Rei expectantly. "Can you?"

Rei's P.O.V

_'Alright.' _I was going to tell someone about the panther. How strange. Ever since I'd been born and found out that I was…different than normal kids, I never thought anyone would ever find out about our secret, much less want to know more. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"_On the day of the_ _banquet_,_ the cat had already been tricked by the rat into staying home. But the panther's story is different. The panther was already with God when he invited all the animals to the feast. It had been sitting on his lap. God had said that all the animals and he would be friends forever and he reincarnated them every life cycle into human forms, so that they would never be alone. God really had fulfilled his promise. They would be together forever. But the panther had been sad. It noticed the cat was missing, and didn't want him to miss out. But God said that only those present at the banquet would be reincarnated forever together. The panther decided it didn't want the cat to feel excluded and alone. So it (the panther) asked God:  
>"Please don't reincarnate me. I do wish to be with all of you forever. But I don't want the Cat to be alone." So God made a bargain with the panther. He would reincarnate both the Cat and the Panther along with the other animals. In return, the Cat and the Panther must agree not to attend the formal dinners that the other Zodiac animals are invited too."<em>

When I'd finished the story, Kyo was sitting next to me. I clambered into his lap and sat there smiling slightly. He stroked my hair a softly and Kisa who had moved beside me, squeezed my hand.

Mateo's P.O.V

"But that still doesn't explain the whole Akito thing. Why are you afraid of him? He isn't a member of the Zodiac is he?"

"That's not quite how it works. And now Mateo I think that maybe you should go." Shigure had popped up behind me.

"Oh, but it's fun having a new boy around!" Ayame protested loudly. "He's so naïve and confused. It's adorable!" I raised an eyebrow at Rei. Adorable?

"Aya, I'm sorry but he needs to go home before it gets too late. I'm sure his parents are looking for him."

Well, that was certainly an abrupt way of saying get out. Rei grimaced at me in apology. She stood up and walked over to me.

_'C'mon. I'll walk you out.' _She signed. Before I left, I turned and looked back at the slightly shabby house that held the people who had just trusted me with an amazing secret. Blinking once more, I smiled, waved at Rei, and began to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everyone! So...I know its been a while...<br>Momiji: *Starts screaming* YOU ARE SO LATE RI!  
>Ri: Ok...yeah i know I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Trying to figure out where I want the story to go now that Mateo knows. If y'all have any ideas please message them to me k? I'd really appreciate it, and thanks so much for your patience! <strong>


End file.
